


House Call

by KestralWatcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestralWatcher/pseuds/KestralWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years. Three deaths. Where does this blue box keep coming from? (An extra story from the Kestral Chronicles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Immortality belongs to Panzer/Davis. The vampirism used here belongs to Mutant Enemy. The Doctor belongs to BBC. I'm making entertainment, not money.
> 
> Author's Note: A short bit inspired by the new series of Doctor Who.

New York City, 1927

Victoria let the dead man slip from her fingers as a "whoomp" echoed through the dank alleyway. Wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, she watched a strange blue box appear before her.

A man in a blue pinstripe suit and long brown coat stepped out of the box and appraised the tableau in front of him in seconds. "Brilliant! You're here!"

This man saw her feed. This man saw her face. She bared her teeth at him as her vampire face reemerged.

"Oops," the man said. "A bit too early, I think."

He dove back into the strange blue box as she lunged for him.

* * * * *

Tokyo, 1974

Victoria ducked as the other Immortal's sword sliced through the air where her arm had been. Make one little quip about the man's hair, and suddenly he wanted her head. Not the way she'd intended to spend her evening.

Clashes rang out as she parried another flurry of blows. Damn, he was fast.

But not as fast as she. Slipping under his guard, her sword slipped between his ribs and burst out his back. He dropped his blade, and she yanked hers out of his chest and kicked him backwards.

Before she could make the killing stroke, she heard a strange sound. That sound. She'd heard that sound before.

She slowly turned around, and a blue British police call box sat in the middle of the formerly deserted construction lot. She knew what it was now. They hadn't been invented the first time she'd seen it, no wonder she'd been confused.

The doors burst open and two people spilled out of the box. A small blonde woman and a man. But not the same man. This one had darker hair, and wore a black leather jacket. Just how many disappearing blue boxes could there be?

"Oh, pardon us," the girl said, giggling.

"Yes, we didn't mean to disturb," the man said.

There was no recognition in his eyes. Which was good, since she'd tried to attack the last man coming out of a blue box after she'd killed someone. Well, eaten, to be precise. "Come, Rose," he said. "Let's try Sydney, instead."

They disappeared together into the magic box, and it "whoomphed" back out of existence.

Victoria looked back for the incapacitated Immortal, but he'd risen and gone. Good for him. Maybe he wouldn't take his hair so seriously next time.

* * * * *

New York City, 2008

In a scream of rage, Victoria struck the beheading blow. The Immortal's head hit the ground, followed a second later by his body, and she had no time to think before the power of the Quickening swarmed her,

An eternity later, the bolts of lightning subsided. She picked herself up from her knees and shoved down the bloodlust that always decided to remind her of it's presence after this sort of thing. No time for that now. She needed to be gone before the police arrived.

Blinking the last dazzles of light from her eyes, Victoria stopped in astonishment. A blue box.

A blue British police call box.

The door opened a crack, and a man stuck his head out. The first man, the one with the angular face and shaggy hair. He looked cautious, but then the expression on his face melted into relief. "Donna! I think we've got it right this time!" He thrust open the door and stepped out, a red-headed woman close on his heels.

Victoria froze. There was no escape. There was a decapitated body behind her. And the last time this man had seen her, an impossibly long time ago, she had tried to eat him.

"Who are you?" Victoria said.

The man held his hand out towards her. "I'm the Doctor," he said, the capitalization evident in his voice. "Sorry about a few minutes ago, I thought I'd timed it better. Turns out the frequency of you, ah, feeding, was just a few temporal digits off from now. Space-time anomalies of massive power fluctuations and all that. But fantastic, you're here now! Let's go!"

"Go where?" She stared at his hand and tightened her grip on her sword.

"To save the world, silly," the woman said. She--Donna?--gestured to them frantically. "Come on, the Rorempens don't have much time."

"Yep!" the Doctor said. "Turns out they need someone who can survive the oddest diet, and you fit the bill!"

"Go," Victoria said. "In a tiny box."

"Yes, quite," he said. "Didn't I explain this to you before? In Tokyo, I think?"

"No, ah, you told someone named Rose that you wanted to go to Sydney instead." Talk about a day of memories.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "That's right! That was New Tokyo! Hasn't happened yet. But never mind, let's go. Can't keep the Rorempens waiting."

Police sirens screamed in the distance.

It was either try to explain a headless body, or go with the madman in the box.

Victoria took the Doctor's hand.


End file.
